


Have a Little Faith

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you having a ‘crisis of faith’, Colonel-Mitchell?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Little Faith

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "word: divine"

As far as they could tell, there was nothing on PX-412 but trees, more trees and the ruins of an outpost that they thought might be Ancient, but actually wasn’t.

“See?” said Jack, when nothing spontaneously moved or lit up in the presence of his ATA gene. “You _didn’t_ actually need me.”

“Yes, yes,” said Daniel, not looking up from his notes. “Go ahead and say ‘I told you so’.”

“As far as I’m concerned, sir, you’re welcome to join us anytime,” said Cam. “In fact, since you’re here, maybe you could—”

“No,” Jack interrupted. “Your team, Mitchell, your problem.”

“Yes, sir…”

Sam looked up at the darkening sky. “We should probably set up camp for the night,” she said. PX-412 had about the same rotational period as Earth, but it had taken them most of the day to reach the outpost, and night was falling.

Jack hadn’t gotten to go off-world much since they’d made him a general, but he remembered how it was done— with the very happy exception that he and Carter got to zip their sleeping bags together in the two-man tent they would share, and he could sit next to the fire after dinner with her curled up contentedly at his side.

“Do you ever just… wonder, sometimes?” asked Cam, when they had been quiet for a while. “About, you know, everything.”

“Huh?” asked Jack.

“I mean, my grandma took us to church every Sunday when I was a kid, and I believed in all of it. Maybe not as much as Grandma, but I figured there was some Holy Big Guy out there looking out for people. But now…?”

“We have fought gods,” said Sam, considering. “And killed them.”

“I _was_ a god,” said Vala, but her voice wavered and Daniel reached over to take her hand.

“We’ve all used the sarcophagus,” Cam continued. “And Jackson was dead for a whole year. Makes you… wonder.”

“Are you having a ‘crisis of faith,’ Colonel-Mitchell?” asked Teal’c.

“No. Yes. I don’t know.” Cam let out a long breath. “I guess I’m just wondering, after everything we’ve seen, everything we know… is anything still sacred, after that?”

They were all silent for a moment, lost in thoughts and memories, until Jack said, “Arlington.”

“Indeed,” Teal’c agreed. “The resting places of fallen warriors are always sacred.”

“Even without a specific faith system, most people still have rituals for death and burial,” said Daniel. “People don’t have to believe in a god to hold things sacred.”

Jack leaned over to poke him, affectionately. “This is why we bring you along, Danny.”

The archaeologist rolled his eyes, smiling. “You know, many cultures believe that there’s a bit of the divine in all of us. Even you, Jack.”

“Well, I don’t know about that,” teased Sam.

“Maybe god should be found in each of us,” said Vala, unusually serious. “Instead of out there, either leaving people to quibble about their intentions or letting dangerous aliens impersonate them.”

Daniel squeezed her hand, and leaned over to press a gentle kiss to her temple. “Well, in that case, you’ll always be my goddess.”

“Ah, really?” said Cam, wincing. “That’s it— Teal’c, you and me are taking first watch, and the lovebirds can take this to their own tents.”

“That’s General Lovebird,” said Jack, letting Sam pull him to his feet. “And I know something else that’s pretty divine—”

Sam clapped a hand over his mouth. “Goodnight, Cam,” she said.

Cam snorted. “Crisis of faith averted. Right, Teal’c?”

“Indeed.”

THE END


End file.
